Control and access systems for video and video ancillary equipment have existed for many years. Control for those systems include one or more of IP, RS-422, RS-232, and/or other methods using a standardized control interface. Uses for these control systems are timed automation, where specific clips, commercials, graphics or other content are loaded, cued and played either according to automated playlists or by manual control. Many devices work with specific protocols and commands to create complex, sequential processes. Typical IP based control systems run on their own network and have addressing schemes for their controllers and controlled devices.